Emmett's Fun Week
by angelbreaker
Summary: Edward's gone hunting, the pressure from Bella to take their relationship to the next level finally making him cave in, but he isn't leaving her unprotected, he's left his big brother in charge. Emmett's in charge of the human and hilarity ensues...


**A/N: Okay, this is a frivolous fanfic I started merely because I was thinking about how Emmett was my absolute favourite character and I wanted to do a fanfic with him, but a romance including him and Rosalie just seemed too boring. Sorry, but Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme is just not my style. Neither is non – cannon pairings – apart from Jacob/Bella...**

**It's just a bit of fun to relieve final year stress. It will be updated infrequently and sporadically, so please don't get too invested in it, although it might include my very first lemon, think of it... 22 and never written a sex scene (really). Anywho, I'm a little crazy from exhaustion from finals so ignore this A/N....just enjoy an altogether less intense angelbreaker fic and tell me what you think....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Chapter One_

Edward kissed me from my ear to my throat and then down to my collarbone and up again. I shivered in desire as his hand ghosted gently up my thigh, bunching up my nightdress as it went higher and higher.

"Soon, my Bella, soon." He murmured in my ear, and I shuddered again.

"Can it be now?" I pleaded with him. "What's the point in waiting when we love each other so much?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with a longing. "Please? I want this and you do as well…"

"Alright Bella." Edward practically growled as he kissed me ear lobe. "I can hardly stand to do this anymore, I need this to go further as much as you do, and I'm not waiting anymore." My heart soared with pleasure, joy and desire as his hands slipped under my nightdress and rested on my hips, his cold fingers grabbing forcibly onto my underwear as he began to slowly dragging it down my…

There was a loud beeping noise, and I jumped, confused, staring around my little room in Charlie's house. Where was this? Wasn't I at Edward's house? There was soft laughter in my ear and I sighed.

"I was dreaming?" I asked, severely disappointed.

"Yes you were." Edward told me as he switched off the alarm. "Judging by your heart rate, the increasing skin temperature and the very…_interesting_ way you were mumbling my name, it was a very _interesting_ dream. What was it, exactly?"

I felt the colour rise in my cheeks, as I lay not looking at him. "I need a human minute." I mumbled and stumbled out of the room to the bathroom, Edward's laughter following me.

I turned on the shower and set it to very cold, trying to disperse the desire that the dream had given me, and to get rid of the furious blush on my cheeks. It wasn't the first time that I'd had that dream…and I always woke up before the…conclusion, but it was the first time I'd had it when Edward had been there; he'd always been hunting before. I stepped out of the shower and leaned against the countertop, breathing heavily and calming myself down. After a few minutes I walked back into my bedroom in my dressing gown, noticing as I passed the window that Charlie was already gone.

"Good morning." Edward was lounging on my bed grinning. I walked back to him and sat down next to him as he drew me into his arms. "Now about this dream…"

"Let it go." I asked, without much hope.

"Well...I was just thinking, as I seemed to feature prominently in this dream of yours, that maybe you would like to tell me what I was doing?" His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm not talking about it." I told him, the colour rising again. "Shut up." Edward laughed again.

"Sorry, love." Edward nodded and laid me down on the bed again, kissing me in that slow, calculated way that he always kissed me. I sighed against his lips and tried my hardest not to lose control. It was difficult, and obviously didn't work, as I quickly felt my hands in his hair and my breathing becoming laboured. To my surprise Edward followed me on my passion and kissed me back even harder, and I sucked his lip into my mouth and nibbled it and he sighed, kissing me a little longer and then pulled away. "I'm starting to get a little insight into your dream now." He growled and stood up. "Get changed, we've got to go to school, I'll go and get my car."

I didn't get changed, I'd had enough. I sulked on my bed until I heard his car pull up outside ten minutes later. Stubbornly I sat on my bed in my dressing gown until he came up to see what was wrong.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked.

"I'm not going in." I told him, crossing my arms and sulking.

"Why not?" He asked, blinking in surprise. I shrugged.

"Don't feel like it."

"Bella you can't just ditch!" Edward exclaimed.

"Says the boy who apparently goes hiking whenever there's the slightest bit of sun!" I countered. Edward sat on the bed next to me.

"Bella, when you've graduated from High School over ten times you can afford a couple of days off now and again. Especially when if you turn up to school you'll probably be hauled away by the government or the Volturi. Vampires have to ditch sometimes."

"So? Humans do it too!" I told him, shuffling around so I wasn't facing him. "Humans ditch all the time, not just vampires!" He laughed softly and pulled me gently onto his lap, playing with my partially dried hair.

"Bella, _you_ don't ditch." He reminded me gently. "What's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him so I just mumbled incoherently.

"Bella…" He said, looking at me sternly and reminding me of an angry father. It made me think of him as a father…and us having kids…and what would have to happen for us to have kids, or at least what would have to happen for us to have kids if it was possible for us to have kids. I pouted and sat up.

"I'm just not going in, do I need a reason?" I asked him. I knew I was just being stubborn but he made me feel like a child.

"No, I guess not." He said, and stretched out on my bed. "What are we doing today then?"

"What?"

"Well, if you're ditching, I'm not going in." Edward said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I have four P., so why should I go to school when I could have a whole day alone in an empty house with the girl I love?" Edward stood and took my head in his hands. "An empty house with no sleeping fathers in the next room, without an annoying vampire family always around…just you and me. We could watch Romeo and Juliet again. Or play scrabble."

I felt the colour rise in my cheeks as I thought of all the _other_ things that could be happening with two teenagers all alone…that _should_ be happening…but of course Edward had seen through my shallow plan and it wasn't going to happen.

"Give me a minute, I'll get ready for school." I mumbled.

"Good choice." Edward told me, kissing me lightly on the lips and walking from the room and back down to his car, his soft laughter following him.

I fumed as I grabbed some jeans a top and a jumper, drying and brushing my hair, grabbing my book bag and running out to the car. I jumped in and sulked.

"If it's any consolation, you were never going to go through with it." Alice told me from the backseat. I didn't reply, thoroughly embarrassed with my feeble attempt to make a stand. Edward couldn't help his amused grin, but Alice kept her face straight, and as soon as we were out of the car she enclosed me in a hug. "I know how you feel, he's being a little unreasonable, you're a teenage girl and he shouldn't be so unforgiving on your hormones."

"Alice." Edward warned her and she threw a look at him, letting me out of the hug but taking my hand. "You know the reasons." He growled.

"Well, I also know the solution to _that_ as well." She countered. I sighed, and squeezed her hand. She was the only one battling against Edward with me about this stubbornness around keeping me human. "One way or the other, Edward, it's not fair on her."

"It's none of your business." Edward snapped.

"Well, actually," Alice told him, "Bella is my best friend and girly best friends tell each other everything and everything is each other's business." She stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow, amused. "So she knows all about you and Jazz, does she?"

"She would do, if I didn't think it would just be teasing her and flaunting what she apparently doesn't get to have in her face." Alice screwed up her face at him and led me away from him.

"Thank you." I told her as we stopped a good way away from him.

"No problem." Alice said, hugging me again. "I think if we're going to get what we want from him we're going to have to play a bit hard to get, anyway."

"Yeah." I said, vaguely, thinking about the odd way she just phrased that.

"Come on, Bella." Alice hugged me tighter. "Just because I'm technically at least decades older than you, even I don't know how much older, and, well, married, doesn't mean that I don't want to live through these experiences as your best friend! I don't remember if I got to do it as a human, probably not seeming as I was stuck in a psychiatric ward, so I'm being a normal human teenage girl through you and I think it's time our serious, long-term, loving vampire boyfriend took our fricking virginity! You're eighteen for god's sake and most of the school has lost theirs already with far less devoted partners!"

"Okay, Alice, I appreciate the thought, but it's a little creepy." I shuddered at the idea of Alice trying to seduce her own brother.

"You know what I mean!" Alice said. "My first time with Jasper…it was magical, and I'm not going to let him keep you human like some sick masochist whilst denying you your first experience!" She had raised her voice, and I knew it was so Edward would hear. "He wants you to have all the normal human experiences, but he's denying you some of the best ones!" It worked because Edward appeared just then, calmer and a little chastened, and gently took me out of Alice's arms.

"Come on, Bella." He said quietly. "Time to get to class."

Alice obviously thought something that annoyed Edward because he growled at her and she just glared at him. The bell rang then and Edward said something extremely quietly and took my hand, walking towards our first period. It was the first time that I'd been upset that I had all my classes with Edward and none with Alice, it sounded like we were going to need to make plans.

I sighed as Edward sat down next to me and pulled me into him, kissing my hair. It was glorious, those few seconds we had before the teacher came in and started the class. Lauren was throwing me dirty looks as usual, and although Edward refused to confirm my suspicions I knew it was because she was jealous of me and Edward. It had been hot gossip, me leaving for Phoenix and then coming back, and Edward leaving and then coming back, and then us being inseparable from then on. I responded to her dirty looks by snuggling closer into Edward and smiling up at him, making him kiss me on the lips, his trembling in amusement at my obvious goading, but not mentioning it to me; he revelled in showing me off almost as much as I revelled in showing him off, for some reason.

The teacher came into the classroom and Edward let go of me, guiding me until I was sitting upright again and taking my hand under the desk. I loved that, it seemed that my hand only left his throughout the whole school day when I changed for gym or in maths, which was the only class we didn't have together. It made school so much more bearable, and I'd hardly remembered why I didn't want to go to school this morning. His hand left my hand at the end of class and he slid his arm around my waist as we walked to our next class and I suddenly remembered why I had acted up, and I felt the hotness rise in my cheeks.

"Remembering that dream?" He murmured into my hair with annoying accuracy. "Please be careful, Bella, you keep your heart at that rate and you'll pass out and we'll be spending the rest of the day in the nurse's office."

"It's not like _I _can help it." I muttered back and he laughed softly.

Edward was unusually quiet for the rest of the day, his eyes unnaturally narrowed, and I guessed Alice was probably scheming her 'Bella loses her virginity to her perfect boyfriend' plan, making sure he knew she was completely serious.

My suspicions were confirmed at lunch when we met up with her at lunch and she glared at him definitely.

"Stop it." He muttered, just loud enough for both of us to hear.

"No." Alice said at normal human volume and stuck her tongue out. "I don't know how you can stand to deny her this. Any other boy in this room would jump at the chance."

Edward growled and pulled me roughly into his chest, glaring around at the other boys in the room, his eyes lingering on Mike Newton. I was thrilled by his protective aggressive side, and tried to suppress the shudder of pleasure.

"You know I love you, right?" His eyes were suddenly boring into mine.

"Y-yes…" I stammered, dazzled. Alice rolled her eyes, and Edward threw her a look in response to her thoughts, pulling me even closer to him and kissing my hair, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

By the end of the day, Edward was really in a mood, probably considering all the pain and hurt that he is causing because he can't stay away from me. He drove me home and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Will you be back later?" I asked him, hoping that Alice's incessant probing and pushing wasn't going to drive him away.

"Yes." He said, although stiffly. "I'll be with you before you go to bed."

"Okay. Bye Alice."

"Bye sister." She smiled at me and I got out of the car.

As usual Charlie wasn't home when I got home, so I put my books upstairs and got my homework out to do later, and then went to cook dinner. It was ready by the time Charlie was home, and we ate in comfortable silence, after a short awkward conversation about our days. He always asked how Edward was and if I'd spoken to Jacob, everyday, even though the answer was always the same. Jacob was still sulking because I went back to Edward and Edward, apart from his irregular but major sulks was always fine.

Charlie asked me to watch some telly with him and I didn't want to say no, so I sat down and watched some sitcom that neither one of us enjoyed but seemed a good compromise of tastes. I knew Edward was probably waiting patiently for me in my room, but I wanted to try Alice's approach and play a little hard to get, because why would he drink the milk when he could…just hold the cow? That analogy didn't make sense to me, but nothing about mine and Edward's relationship was exactly normal.

After the hour programme has finished, I went upstairs, glad that Edward wouldn't know that I hadn't actually been watching it but spending my time dwelling on the situation. As I predicted, Edward was lying on my bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling waiting for me. The sight of him in my bed always had an effect on me, and he smiled as I lingered in the doorway.

"Bella, remember what we talked about today about you passing out?" He said, not looking at me yet, and then his eyes slid down to me and he grinned.

"Yeah yeah." I was irritated. He'd been holding out on me for months, and I was getting moody from all the make out sessions that always got me to the tip of my frustration and then stopped abruptly, with the will of iron and just cuddles for the entire rest of eternity. Or at least my lifetime. I sighed, and went to the homework that I had laid out earlier. Edward was next to me as I sat down, his lips in my hair and his hands on my shoulders, giving me a massage.

"You seem tense." He said, and I shrugged. He removed his hands and slowly went back to the bed. "I can go, if you want, if this makes you even more uncomfortable."

"No." I turned to him. "No, I want you here." I went over to him and threw myself into his arms. "You always have to stay, it's like your one job is to stay wherever I am."

He gave me a tight smile, obviously quite uncomfortable. "But you have…hormones and stuff, I can practically hear them sloshing around." He was using that tone. The one he used when he was angry at himself for having to deny me something. It was the tone he used when he felt like he wasn't good enough. Ridiculous boy. "Me being in your bed every night…it can't help you with the whole situation."

"Edward, I'd be horny as hell whether you were here or not." I told him. "It's because I love you and you're really good looking and I want you and I'll just be sulking anyway." I blushed a little but stared at him.

He didn't say anything, but continued to lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. I turned back to my maths homework, and as the minutes passed by I got more and more frustrated with the problems as I tried to concentrate on it.

"Having problems?" He asked next to my ear.

"I hate maths." I told him. We spent a pleasant half an hour working on my homework. Edward refused to do it for me, but he helped me learn about it, and we had all my homework for the week done quite quickly.

"So." I said, nodding. Edward nodded also. "What are we doing this weekend?"

"Actually…" Edward said. "I'm not going to be around this weekend."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"A few of us are going on a hunting trip." Edward said. "We're leaving in a few hours."

"But tomorrow isn't the weekend." I accused him. "We have school tomorrow."

Edward shrugged.

"After you telling me off for trying to ditch today!" Edward put his hand on my cheek to remind me to be quiet.

"I never actually told you off, Bella. I just gave you the alternative choice." He said his eyes boring into mine. "I'm sorry you're going to have to go to school on your own tomorrow. Alice is coming with me."

"Maybe I'll ditch too." I crossed my arms and glared away from him. "You won't be around to stop me."

"You won't ditch." He said, laughing.

"You don't know." I threatened. "You won't know, because you won't be here to make sure I go, maybe my truck will break down and oh no! I can't get to school, I'll just have to stay home alone all day, perhaps have it fixed like new before you get home."

"Bella…" He sighed. "Please don't be like this. I'm trying my best, you know how hard it is for me, and you know that I need to make sure I'm not the least bit thirsty so that I can give you as much of me as I can possibly give you without killing you." He was trying to make me feel guilty so I stayed silent. "I'll only be gone a few days. I'll be back by Monday."

"Fine." I conceded.

"Good, if it helps I'll arrange alternative transport, just in case your truck does happen to break down."

I said nothing, I was sulking.

"You shouldn't sulk, Bella." He reproached me. "It's for you that I'm even going."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, still sulking. He sighed.

"Because you and Alice are right." He said, miserably. "I shouldn't make you be with me and then deny you everything you should have from a boyfriend. It wouldn't be so bad if you would accept gifts or trinkets, but as it is I just feel like I'm the only one getting anything out of this time we have together." He took my hand and traced circles on my palm.

"You don't make me be with you." I told him. "I want to be with you, I couldn't imagine being without you! I get so much from our time together, obviously more than you realise!" I couldn't help it, I was hurt by his assumptions.

"But not enough." He hadn't looked me in the eyes. "I want you to have everything, so…" he took a deep breath, "when I get back, we will try." His eyes found mine and I could see that he was very nervous.

"Really?" My heart began to beat unevenly, a feeling of nervousness rose and I felt my cheeks colour. "Are you serious?"

He laughed softly. "I would never joke about this, Bella." He told me. "I know how you feel about it, I wouldn't play around with it. I just want to have every precaution in place, so Alice and Jasper are coming and we'll be back in a few days, possibly a week, I'm sorry, I might not be back by Monday, thinking about it, but when I come back we will try."

I couldn't say anything, but I allowed myself to be drawn into his arms.

"In return you have to go to school." He murmured into my ear and I smiled.

"Deal." I told him, happily compromising. "When are you going again?"

"In a few hours." Edward replied. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, but when I'll be gone when you wake, is that okay?"

"Of course." I told him. I was elated, more than elated, I felt like I was floating on a cloud of pure joy and anticipation…and nerves and fear and embarrassment. "Anything you need to make this happen."

"Oh Bella listen to your heart." Edward laughed. "Please, no heart attacks whilst I'm gone. I'll arrange your protection whilst I'm gone."

"I don't need protection." I protested. "I can handle a few days of school I did do it before I met you."

Edward laughed. "Yes but if we're really going to do this, I need to be able to prepare myself properly without having to worry that you have tripped getting out of your truck and half brained yourself to death and are in a coma when I come back. That would surely ruin the mood. Just a few days, Bella, you need to give me this so that I have the strength."

"Alright, fine." Suddenly I was very tired. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

I changed quickly and went back to my room. Edward was standing by the door, watching me intensely, his black eyes staring into me, drinking me in, I felt my breathing get laboured and my pulse go through the roof.

"What?" I said, suddenly alert.

"I…just wanted to see my baseline." He seemed to have to choke out the words, and then he kissed me. His lips were urgent and I kissed him back, he picked me up and walked the few steps to my bed, not breaking the kiss. Suddenly I was lying down and he was on top of me, his lips so demanding, and soon my lungs were screaming for air. He realised this and left my lips, leaving me gasping as he led a trail of kisses along my collarbone and down further, across the top of my breast. It was exquisite pleasure, as his cold hand traced my up leg, along my thigh and up to my hip, reaching under my top and tracing the contours of my stomach. I was heaving and my heart was going a mile a minute as I held very still, letting him find his boundaries, unsure of whether I should try to help or just let him explore.

His cold hands lifted my top to expose my stomach and he kissed it all over, his fingers brushing my sides. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in my scent and then exhaled, letting the cold air wash over my stomach and making me shiver in delight.

"Okay." He said, after a second of holding still, his voice incredibly deep with desire. "That was interesting." He pulled my top back down and rolled so he was next to me, his arms around my waist.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him, more frustrated then I've ever been. He chuckled.

"I was testing what I could do." He told him. "I'm too thirsty at the moment, that was incredibly difficult but it was an interesting experiment." He thought for a while, probably taking in what had just happened. "I could kill you Bella."

"You won't." I promised him, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Bella, please don't. You paint me as if I'm some sort of paragon of control." I noticed then that his breathing was shaky. I sighed, and settled into his arms, I felt his lips turn up into a smile against my hair. "We will try, but just don't expect anything."

"It's okay. We'll try. We'll take it really slowly. If you can't handle it we'll just stop and try again another time. Desensitise you." I was being fair, trying to keep his resolution to try this, put him at his ease.

"I'm glad you're being reasonable about this." He murmured and I shivered at that tiny little stimulation.

"Of course, if it takes weeks of constant making out and even if you have to spend hours and hours just kissing me all over, every night if need be, I will solider through it." I told him and he laughed quietly.

"Go to sleep, love." He started humming my lullaby and I remembered he wasn't going to be here when I woke up.

"I love you, Edward, I love you forever, no matter what happens, we'll try and I won't put pressure on you, as long as we try." I promised to him, my eyelids getting heavier. "Hurry back to me."

"No other reason but this would take me from your side for so long. Only to make you happy, only to give you everything you could ever desire." He kissed my ear. "Don't worry, I won't leave you unguarded…I need to know you're safe, to ease my mind."

"Anything, anything to help you." I promised.

"Sleep, then. I love you." He laughed softly and began to hum my lullaby again, and gently, happily, I fell asleep.

**A/N: Believe me, this is all just scene setting...next chapter will get to what I wanted to achieve from this fic...but nevertheless, let me know what you think!**


End file.
